Things never go the way we plan them too
by Geekygirl669
Summary: Jim finds out so new news that changes everything for him and Bones. MPreg
1. Chapter 1

the events of Star trek (2009) and Start trek into darkness has happened in this story the only difference being Jim and Bones were married.  
in this story Bones and his ex-wife have a daughter together.  
if there's any tags I didn't add that you think I should please let me know. 

* * *

When James T Kirk and Leonard McCoy joined the enterprise they had already been married for three years and had been together for 6 years.

Before the accadamy Bones was married to Jocelyn and they had a daughter together called Joanne. But there marriage had fallen apart before she had turned one.

He met Jim two years later and the two of them quickly started dating before they decided to join the accadamy together.

So but the time Jim became captain of the Enterprise there were in a happy stable relationship.

Only some of the crew know that their captain and head doctor were married.

Not because Jim and Bones felt the need to hide there relationship but because the two of them barley showed any kind of PDA around the ship.

When Jim died after everything happened with Kahn and brought back the two of them thought there chances of ever having kids disappear because Jim no longer had the ability to have kids.

So here were are three years later with Jim and Bones still together but everything wasn't quit as happy as it used to be.

Jim was seat in his captain chair thinking back to the previous night with a smile on his face.

The night before had been one of the rare few between Jim and Bones that hadn't ended up with the two of fighting.

"captain." Spock said breaking Jim out of his thoughts.

"yes Mr Spock?" Jim asked looking over at his first officer.

"are you okay you've been quite for a lot longer then usual?" Spock asked his captain.

"yeah I'm fine Spock." Jim said as he stood up before a wave of dizziness hit him and he had to hold on the arm of his captains chair.

"you sure your okay?" Spock asked worried for his freind.

"yeah I'm fine." Jim said as the dizziness went away. "just got up to fast." Jim added as he walked over to one of the screens. But before he could get there the dizziness came back and he passed out.

"Jim." Uhura said worriedly as she ran over to one of her closest friends. "Spock get McCoy." she shouted over to her boyfriend.

Spock just nodded before walking over to the captains chair and turning the coms on and patching himself through to Dr McCoy.

"what do you want Spock." Was the first thing Bones said.

"we need you Dr. The captain has passed out." Bones was standing up and heading to the bridge the second Spock had mentioned his husband.

Jim rushed onto the bridge and over to his husband as quickly as he could.

"what the hell happened?" Bones asked as he checked for a pulse.

"he just passed out." Uhura told Bones walking over to them.

"help me get him to med bay." Bones said to no one in particular as he tried to lift Jim up.

Uhura and Spock walked ahead of Bones who was carrying Jim bridal style down to Med Bay.

Spock and Uhura stood back a bit as Bones layed Jim down on one of the medical beds and called for the help of some of his nurses.

The next 45 minutes were spent with Bones and his nurses working on Jim.

"what happened?" Uhura asked once Bones had finished.

"he was dehidrated." Bones said looking relived. "he should be awake soon."

"can you let use know when ha wakes up?" Uhura asked Bones knowing that she needed to get back to the bridge.

"yeah. I'll let you know when he's up and you can see him." Bones said before Uhura nodded and walked away.

Bones stood there watching the soot were Uhura had been standing for a couple minutes before turning around and walking back into med Bay and over to Jim's bed.

"Bones." Jim said about half an hour later as he woke up.

"Jim. How you feeling?" Bones asked going into doctor mod, checking Jim's vitals.

"tired and my head hurts." Jim said trying to seat up.

"don't." Bones said placing his hand on Jim's chest to stop him from sitting up. "you need to rest."

"what happened?" Jim asked as he gave up trying to sit up.

"you passed out on the bridge." Bones sais sitting back down next to his husband. "you haven't been eating and drinking enough."

"I haven't been able to keep anything down for about a week." Jim said as Bones grabbed his hand.

"why didn't you tell me?"

"we haven't been talking much lately and I didn't want you to worry."

"well I know why your so sick." Bones said after a few minutes.

"what?"

"we took a blood sample and it revealed your pregnant." Bones revealed as he squeezed Jim's hand tighter.

"no that's not possible. When you brought me back after Kahn you said I could no longer have kids." Jim said sounding panicked.

"I said it would be very unlikely for you to get pregnant." Bones corrected his husband.

Jim just nodded as he seat there worrying about everything that could go wrong.

While Bones seat there looking at his husband just relived that Jim was okay.

The two of them had no idea want they were going to do.

How they could raise a child on a starship.

How Jim could be pregnant and captain.

How Joanne would react to the news.

And what Starfleet would react to the news that there captain on their first five year mission was pregnant.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.  
I will try and post a chapter every week.  
if there's any mistakes just let me know in the comments and i will try and fix them.  
I would love to know what you thought of the story, knowing that people are enjoying my writing really helps me keep writing.


	2. chapter two

It took Jim two weeks to wrap his head around the fact that he was pregnant and another week to decide what he wanted.

"I want to keep the baby." Jim told Bones out of the blue as he walked into his office in Sick Bay.

"what?" Bones asked his husband shocked.

"I want to keep the baby. For use to have a baby." Jim said as he seats down opposite Bones. "I know it's going to hard raise a kid on a spaceship but I really want to do this with you."

Bones just smiled at Jim as he stood up and walked around to the other side of the desk. "then I guess we're having a baby." Bones leaned down and kissed Jim smiling.

"yeah, we're having a baby." Jim agreed.

The next two and a half months went by really quickly for Jim and Bones.

They hadn't told any of the crew that Jim was pregnant yet because Jim wanted to wait until he was showing and they absolutely had to tell everyone.

"I'm starting to show." Jim said one morning while he and Bones were getting ready.

"yeah. You know it was going to happen." Bones pointed out as he walked into their bathroom.

"I know but I hoped I had more time until I did." Jim admitted as he placed a hand on his stomach.

"it's barely noticeable Jim we still don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to yet." Bones told him walking out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his hand.

"Yeah, I know." Jim pulled his top on and walked over to his husband. "there's a part of me that's happy I'm showing because it means the baby's okay but a bigger part of me is scared because I don't know how everyone will take it or how I'll be captain once everyone knows."

"you're still a great captain even when the crew knows." Bones resured Jim. "we don't have to tell anyone till your ready but things aren't going to be as bad as you think they're going to be."

"okay." Jim agreed softly. "but I still want to keep this between us for now."

"then we keep it between us." Bones agreed before he leant down and kissed Jim.

Jim was able to get to four and a half months pregnant before he had to tell anyone.

Jim and Bones thought it was best if they told Jocelyn, Joanne and Winona first.

Jocelyn was happy for them while Joanna was beyond excited to be a big sister and Winona couldn't wait to be a grandmother.

With there families taking it so well it helped Jim feel better about telling their friends and the rest of the crew.

They decided to start off with their friends.

They told Uhura and Spock first. Uhurs was excited to have a baby on the ship and happy for them while Spock just said we has happy for them. (not that they were expecting anymore.)

They told Scotty next who was also happy for them as was Sulu and Chevoke.

"you glad we told everyone?" Bones asked as he and Jim layed in bed.

"yeah. It makes it so much more real." Jim admitted as he layed a hand on his ever-growing baby bump.

"you still happy we're doing this?"

"yeah." Jim grabbed Bones hand and placed it on top of his. "I don't think I've ever been happier."

Jim and Bones layed in bed that night their hands on Jim's baby bump talking about how amazing things were and how amazing things were going to get.

They told the rest of the crew two weeks later when they could no longer hide Jim's baby bump.

The crew were all happy for their captain and CMO.

"you want to know the sex?" Bones asked while they were at Jim's latest appointment.

"I was thinking and I know you want to so yeah let's find out." Jims said as Bones placed the ultrasound stick on his stomach.

"were having a boy." Bones said happily a couple of minutes later.

"a boy," Jim said in awe as he looked at the sonogram of their baby boy.

"yeah, a boy." Bones said before he continued the exam. "everything's fine."

"good." Jim stood up pulling his top down to cover his baby bump. "only four months till he's here."

"I know." Bones said as he put the machine away. "how long till you have to be back in the bridge?"

"ten minutes. I should probably head there now." Jim told Bones after looking at the time.

"I'll see you tonight then." Bones said giving Jim a kiss.

"Yeah, I'll see you in tonight." Jim agreed before he headed out of Med bay and down to the bridge.

At eight months Jim was put on bed rest to help with his back pain and to the day he wasn't happy about it would be an understatement.

Jim spent most of his days doing work and moaning about being stuck on bed rest to everyone that would listen.

Bones spent the last month of Jim's pregnancy listening to his husband moan about being on bed rest and making sure he didn't work too hard.

But in between the moaning, there were good moments like when they chose a name for their baby boy or when the two of them just layed in bad hands on Jim's baby bump feeling him move.

And when Jim went into labour one day before his due date the two husbands could not be more happy to meet their baby boy.

"Hanry George McCoy-Kirk." Jim said as he looked down at his son in his arms. "it's perfect."

"Yeah, it is." Bones agreed also looking down at his son.

The last month of Jim's pregnancy was hard but as he looked down at his son everything was worth it. The throwing up, weird cravings, backache, constant need to pee and all the boring moments during his bed rest. All worth it now that his son was here.

Thanks for reading the story.

I hope you enjoyed it and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.

Sorry if there's any mistakes an d if there is just let me know in the comments please.


End file.
